Superhuman
by girltech31
Summary: When Leo gains a new set of friends, there will be drama happening. These 'new friends' are not who they seem. When they try to get rid of the Lab Rats, jealousy and rivalry will begin forming between the two groups. What secrets are Leo's friends hiding?
1. Prologue

Author's Message

**Hey guys. This is based off the episode '' Chip Switch''. Do you know the quote Adam said?''. '' What he knows super heroes? It's probably the other 3 bionic kids.'' So basically, things get tense when Leo gains new friends. The lab rats get jealous of his friends and try to get rid of them. But these new friends carry a secret that Leo himself doesn't know. When you read my story please review on how you like it. If you need to contact me privately, Pm me and I'll happily respond. Good Luck reading! **

**Things that will be covered in this story:**

**Do you know how there were only 3 bionic teens in Chip Switch? Well there will be four. Spike isn't a commando app in here. He's a real person. Presumably Chase and Spike are twins. I know the comment about the 3 bionic teens. Just pretend Adam said 4. **

**The kids will have their own unique powers. You just have to keep reading on. Then eventually you'll understand.**

**There will be a rivalry between the Two groups. **

**When you finished reading, please review!**

**Girltech31 **


	2. Chapter 1

Bree's P.O.V

I was walking to school with my brothers, Adam, Chase, and Spike. Leo was missing out the group, so I supposed he was already at school. Adam was auguring with Chase that pigs can fly. Spike and I were watching amusingly. That's when I saw Leo around the corner talking to 3 people. I felt jealously inside of me, and stopped walking. ''Hey!'' They complained. ''Quiet. Look over there.'' I hissed. The way they looked at Leo's friends was pure anger. '' Leo isn't suppose to be over there with those people.'' Adam said. '' He should be with us.'' Spike exclaimed. '' Let's see what their taking about. ''I nodded to Chase and Spike, while Adam and I listened closely. ''_Leo. Come on. We been dying to meet your siblings.'' I heard a girl voice say. '' Don't worry. They should be at school by now.'' Leo said. '' Are they really what they say, they are?'' I heard a boy say. '' Come on. Give them a break. Let's go meet them.'' He said_. I looked at Adam, Chase and Spike worry in my eyes. '' They're coming,'' I hissed. We tried to look like we didn't hear anything, but we failed. '' What are you guys doing?'' I heard him say_. _'' Oh nothing we replied.'' He looked at us weirdly before he introduced us to his friends. '' Guys, he said to the people next to him, these are my siblings. Adam, Bree, Chase and Spike, these are my friends.'' We gritted our teeth and said,'' Hey.'' Luckily, Leo didn't notice.

The 4 teens stepped in front of us and introduced themselves. The oldest, I'm guessing, said her name was Allison. She had dark brown hair, and emerald eyes. Next, was a boy about my height. He said his name was Brian. He had black hair and blue eyes. After him, was another girl. Her name was Cassandra. She was really short. Like almost Leo's height. It was pretty weird, that the first letter of their name is also the first letter of our names. Finally, the last girl's name is Stephanie. It must have been a coincidence. Adam-Allison Bree- Brian Chase-Cassandra and Spike-Stephanie. When Leo said he had to leave, all of us waved him goodbye. '' So, I said. How are you- Shut it!'' Cassandra said.'' '' Excuse me?'' ''You heard her. We know about you guys being bionic. Because were bionic too.'' Allison said. I looked at my brothers. They were clearly shocked as well. '' You see. Leo is our friend. Yes, we know you're his siblings, but we're going to be his next best friends. You're in our way. So, if you know what's good for you, I suggest you back off or there are consequences, Stephanie said.'' We were all angry. There is no way they're taking our best friend. Then all of them fell onto the floor. We were confused at first, until we saw Leo running towards us. '' What happened?'' He asked them. They started to fake sobbed and then Cassandra lied and said,'' They got jealous of us and pushed us onto the ground. He looked toward us, with an angry expression. '' You didn't have to pick a fight with them.'' They are innocent and you just had to hurt them.'' We tried to tell him their lying but, he wouldn't listen to us. '' Come on guys, let's go get ice cream.'' He said to his friends. '' B-But that's our thing.'' Adam said. Leo glared at us and said, ''you hurt my friends, I don't want to see any of you.'' When he was walking, the other bionic teenagers turn around and smirked at us. We were all dumbstruck, and sadly walked home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chase's P.O.V

When we got home, we sat miserably on the couch. We saw Mr. Davenport Douglas and Tasha walking to us. They could see in their concerned faces something was up. She sat next to us and asked what's wrong. I was about to reply but Adam cut me out. '' It's Leo.'' He said in a menacingly and dark low tone. I was actually scared of him and I guessed the others were too, because their shoulders jerked up violently, and then slowly went down. ''What happened, Mr. Davenport said slowly, and cautiously.'' Bree said angrily, '' He has new friends and their bionic too.'' Mr. Davenport stuttered, ''W-What? How's that possible?'' ''How could there be other bionic people?'' Douglas said. I replied back saying, '' we don't know. They just told us they're bionic and threatened us to not come between their friendship with Leo.'' '' Okay, we understand, but how do we stop them?''Tasha asked. '' Yeah, if we tell him that are trying to ruin our friendship with him, he'll think we're jealous and never believe him,'' Spike said. `` True, but we have to watch our backs. We don't know what they're capable of.'' Adam said.

Leo's P.O.V

I was at the Mall with Allison, Brian, Cassandra, and Stephanie. I wanted to invite Adam, Bree, Chase, and Spike, but I'm still angry at them for pushing my new friends. It was kind of weird because they're not the ones to pick fights easily. I silently laughed at that thought. I was called over by them and was asked if I wanted anything. I said,'' Strawberry ice cream with M'M's and Butterscotch pudding.'' I smiled, but was quickly overcome with sadness. Those were there favorite ice cream toppings and flavors. We would always pick the same ice cream as a sign of their friendship. As if they read my mind, they said with sadness in their eyes,'' Leo. I know you miss them; but remember what they did?'' Brian said. '' T-They pushed us and didn't even fell sorry.'' Stephanie sobbed. '' Do you know what they told us? They said, stay out of our friendship with Leo or you'll have to deal with us.'' I was shocked. I couldn't believe them! How dare they say that to them? I think they're just mad because I'm spending time without them, I thought. I think I was dozing off to long, because they started shaking me and saying Leo over and over again. '' Yes, I answered.'' ''Do you want to go to the movies?'' Stephanie and Cassandra said. I think it was a twin thing or something. I agreed and we went to see the movie Muppets Most wanted. After watching the movie, we went shopping and to the arcade. It was like the best day of my life. I realized that it was almost night time and I had to get home in time for dinner. I said that I had to go and we quickly exchanged numbers. They all waved goodbye and I began walking out of the mall and proceeded to go home.

Brian's P.O.V

After waving goodbye to Leo, we stopped playing our ''good guy'' act. '' Leo's finally gone. We can each target the lab rats individually.'' I said to my sisters. '' Okay, but the whole question is how we're going to pull it off. I mean they already know where bionic.'' Stephanie replied. '' ''We can start with the oldest.'' Cassandra said. ''We can steal one of Leo's personal items and frame Adam for destroying it. I said. '' But the real problem is how we're going to do it. It has to plan carefully. '' ''Leave that to me.'' Allison smirked. The rest of us grinned and laughed evilly. They hopped onto my back and when we made sure that no one was around, we super speeded back home. We each went to bed thinking of our plans for tonight.

Leo's P.O.V

After taking a 30 minute walk back to my house, I finally reached the front door. When I opened it, I was greeted with the eyes of Douglas, Mom, Big D., Adam, Bree, Chase and Spike. I avoided my siblings' eyes all throughout dinner, and only talked to Mom, Douglas, and Big D. Our conversations were starting off smoothly until Mom asked of what happened at school today. I dropped my fork and started speaking of my new friends. I talked about how they were really cool and our day together. I left out the part about the incident between them and my older siblings though. I think I saw them gripping their utensils forcefully or I could've imagined it. When we finished eating and cleaned up, I saw them looking at me and I quickly turned away. I said goodnight to my family and immediately ran upstairs. I lay in bed thinking of the events of what happened today. Allison, Cassandra, Stephanie, and Brian are good people. Why do good people have to have bad consequences? Well I'll try to sort things out tomorrow. I said quietly. Next thing I know, I was dreaming peacefully of the future.


End file.
